Ring My Bell
by CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: Killian wants to use Emma's engagement ring to make her come.


**Note** : I guess I've been feeling very smutty since that pancake scene because this is the second smutty thing I've written in as many days. I honestly have no idea where this short thing came from. It just popped into my head and I had to write it. I think my affection for Killian's talented fingers and mouth probably brought it on. I blame the bandage scene on the beanstalk for the mouth part. Hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

 **...Ring My Bell: Part 1/1…**

It wasn't as if he hadn't used a ring to make her come before. No, those talented fingers of his would curl into her, the cool metal of his rings flicking at her clit, the large stones scraping her walls. It drove her crazy with desire and he knew it. That is where, she supposes, he got this idea.

Killian turned over in their bed, the night of lovemaking following their second engagement, fresh in his mind. He met her eyes and smiled. Reaching out, he touched her engagement ring, twirling it around her finger.

"I'm never taking it off again," she said, her other hand reaching out to caress his cheek.

"Actually, love, I was hoping I could convince you otherwise."

Emma's brow furrowed. "You want me to take off my engagement ring?"

"Aye."

"Why?"

Killian entwined her fingers with his, the cool metal of her ring pressing against his skin.

"I was hoping we could use it for some pleasurable activities."

"You want to use my ring during sex?" she asked, eyebrows lifting in surprise.

Killian bobbed his head, as he brought his lips to her chest and pressed a kiss to the valley of her breasts.

"I want to use it to make you come," he said, his voice low and dripping with lust.

Emma looked down at her ring. When he had placed it back on her finger, she had sworn she would never again take it off. It was a promise of their future and it reminded her of just that every time she looked at it. But she couldn't say she wasn't intrigued. She always had loved the feel of his rings inside her as he brought her over the edge. She was more than a little curious what her own ring would feel like in that talented hand of his as he worked to make her come.

"Okay," she said with a little smile.

Killian grinned and took her hand in his. Emma brought her other hand to her finger to remove the ring, but he gently swatted her away.

"Allow me," he said, as he looked up at her with eyes darkened with desire.

He brought her hand up to his mouth and gently kissed her palm. He then placed a kiss on each fingertip. He stopped when he reached her ring finger. Emma sucked in a breath as his eyes met hers again. And then he took her finger all the way into his mouth, never breaking eye contact with her. Emma felt his tongue swirl around the ring. That skilled tongue of his twisted the ring around and then he used his lips to pull it free from her finger.

Emma felt a rush of wetness drift to her core and all he'd done was put her finger in his mouth. Killian took the ring in his fingers and held it up, admiring its sparkle from the sunlight. He then used his hook to throw back the covers. Emma was bare except for a thin, black silk nightie. He moved his mouth to her shoulder and kissed the soft skin there, before bringing his teeth to the spaghetti strap. He lowered the strap and then did the same to the other side. He then slipped his hook into the valley between her breasts and tugged. Her breasts spilled forth, earning a moan from her. Killian licked his lips at the delicious sight of her soft mounds, her rosy buds quickly growing hard beneath his gaze. He cupped one breast, his thumb flicking at the nipple. Emma threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled his mouth down to her breast.

"Please," she begged.

Killian obliged, bringing his tongue out to encircle the peak. He suckled and then released her with a soft pop. He moved his attention to her other breast, but this time he brought her ring up to it. He placed the diamond on her nipple and rubbed it across it. Emma bit at her lip, the coolness of the stone sending shivers down her spine. Killian twisted the ring so that the setting scraped across her nipple. Emma reveled in the feel of the rough metal against her sensitive bud. He turned it on its side and placed the band around her nipple. His mouth followed, sucking the band and nipple at the same time. He smiled against her breast and pulled back for a moment so he could see the look of ecstasy on her face, as she gasped above him. He then leaned back down and licked around the nipple, before blowing warm air across it and pressing the stone back onto the peak.

Emma scraped her fingernails down his back, leaving red lines on his skin. Soon, she found him slowly sliding down her body, as he left a trail of kisses in his wake. He finally reached his destination. Killian used his hand and hook to slide the nightie up to her hips, revealing her glistening core to him. Emma bent her legs and he leaned in, blowing on her most intimate area.

"Oh God," she breathed.

Killian kissed her bare mound and then the lips of her sex. He used his hook to part her folds and then licked a stripe all the way up to her clit.

He felt Emma thrash above him, clawing at the sheets, as her hips began to buck. Killian brought the ring to her clit and pressed the diamond against it, while he shoved his middle and ring finger into her slick channel. He repeated the motion, circling her clit with the stone. Before long, Emma felt her belly begin to tighten. Killian took the band into his mouth and pressed the stone more firmly against her, as his fingers curled inside of her. He then brought his hook to her clit, using it in tandem with the ring.

The combined sensation of both metals was enough to send her careening toward the edge.

"Killian!" Emma squeezed her eyes closed and screamed, "I'm gonna come!"

A moment later, she fell over the edge, spilling her release onto the ring. Killian pulled back, sure to meet Emma's eyes, as he brought the ring to his mouth and slowly licked it clean.

And then he was rolling off the bed. Emma whined at the loss of him. She heard the water running in the bathroom. He returned a moment later, settling down beside her. He held up her glistening ring.

"All clean," he said.

Emma held her hand out and he slowly slipped the ring back onto her finger.

She cupped his cheeks. "That was amazing," she said.

"You're amazing," he replied. "And I can't wait to slip your wedding band on your finger when I make you my wife."

Emma's eyebrows darted upward. "Something tells me you'll find interesting ways to use our wedding rings too."

Killian nodded and kissed her. "Aye, love, undoubtedly."

...THE END…

Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you thought. ~Steph


End file.
